For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses the technology for capturing the image of a blood collection tube with a camera, comparing the captured image of the blood collection tube with a black and white color calibration result to distinguish the type of analyte container by a matching process, and calculating the liquid volume after determining the bias value as the technology for realizing an analyte check function.